Replicator
by AgentofLegends27
Summary: All holly wanted was to be normal but she was born with an unwanted gift. The avengers find out when her school is attack and Loki is determined to get her on his team. holly must fight against it all as her once normal life gets turned on its head. Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1: the day everything changed

**So some of you may notice that i have restarted this story, I wasn't happy with my early writing. Please review with your thoughts. Once I have uploaded everything again I will Finnish of the civil war section. Small details of the story may change but the main bit will stay the same.**

Chapter 1: the day my life changed

I thought it would be just a normal day. I walked into school with a smile in my face. There I saw Mary, my best friend. She had straight black hair and gentle blue eyes. She had red lips that turned into a huge smile. She was wearing her usual black tshirt and black jeans. We were like opersites soon as I was wearing a blue tshirt and a small red skirt.

First lesson was almost over when an explosion happened in the floor bellow us. We were all out of control as we ran to see what was happening. Mary quickly turned me away and whispered for me not to look and just run. I instantly new what it was.

I am holly, I was born with a gift I never asked for. I was walking down the road from school when I suddenly felt a change. I recognised that the person i saw just seconds before was Steve Rodgers. Now I had to be careful not to steal any more gifts.

I continued to run and turn a corner blindly. If the avengers found out I have this gift... No. I could think like that. I quickly realised I had mad a bad mistake. First I saw black widow and felt by body go into a stance, next I saw hawkeye and I could instantly see clearer and further. Next I saw captain America and my body was stronger again. Next I saw war machine and a gun came out of my solder and I quickly put it away.I saw Scarlett Witch and I controlled the red sparks coming out my hand. I then saw the falcon and my wings spread out. Oh. I never had a gift this strong first time and everyone noticed. I ran quickly, trying to find out where Mary was. I looked behind and saw two people turning the corner. I ran into a room and quickly hid in the corner. Someone opened to door and I quickly grabbed a chair to defend myself. I felt the chair being ripped out from my hands as a face came in front of mine.

"Hey, relax. We can help you, let us get you out of her safe." She said as she helped me up. Together we went outside to be joined by another person. We ran towards the door. Wanda was next to me and clint behind.

" we have her, we're taking her to the jet." Clint said over a communication device of some sort. "What's you name kid?" He asked as he ran next to us. I took a second to answer

"holly, I'm holly." I said with an almost smile. We were about to head out of the door when an unknown figure appeared in front of us. Then started to jump all around us, clint and Wanda started firing at all angles. I waited a second before firing and hitting the man fist time. I guess powers together work well.

The three of us ran towards a jet. As soon as we got there clint quickly ran straight to the small section for flying as me and Wanda watched the group fighting Loki. Soon, after realising that I was gone maybe, the fight was over. Everyone walked back to the ship and began to interduce themselves. A few minutes later we were off the ground. I began to text my friends and family to let them know I was okay. Wanda walked over and gave me some water.

"We'll be going to be up her for a few hours, let me know if there is anything you need." Wanda said as we sat down next to each other. We were on the way to the avengers base.


	2. Chapter 2: Texts and Notes

**Second one today but I really want to get this done. Please review to let me know how you like it.**

chapter 2: Texts and Notes

For the flight I was keeping my distance from all of them, I tried to keep my eyes closed to stop my gifts getting stronger. The flight was long and I had a lot of time to think. Maybe I was a danger - if people found out about me who knew what they would do. Eventually we got there and I had to open my eyes, my body was stealing the gifts again.

I walked next to Wanda up to the base. It was mostly glass and had a new shine to it. Part of me wanted to run while I could, get away from this place. The whole group entered the building and headed into a room for debrief. I sat down on the sofa outside and tried to figure out what was going on in there. There seemed to be a cut in the group.

"What's going on in there Wanda?" I hesitatated before using me new found telekinesis to talk to Wanda. She didn't reply for a few seconds as I could see she seemed to be shouting at the others. She then sat down again, after being pulled back by clint.

"Were just deciding what to do now, don't worry, your not going anywhere" she replied without the others knowing. I sat there for a few more minutes before they finished. They had three more rants from different people by this time but there seemed no more arguments. Wanda took me around the place to a small room. There was a computer there which programmed a room that I create. After I finnished we walked together to my room.

It was beautiful and sky blue with a wall that was full of books, some fiction, others non fiction. On one side,opersite my bed, There was a little desk with a tv above it that I could watch from my bed. On the desk there was a set of pads all in blue and different kinds of pens and pencils. I walked around the corner and got to my wardrobe. There was plenty of clothes all fitting my size. I was glad I didn't plan on getting out much, I was too much of a danger- a unknown.I felt alone but alone was safe and it protected me. I dug out my phone from my backpack and texted my sister. I wanted to make sure she knew I was okay. Ever since we were little it was just me, her and mum.

I laid down on my king sized bed and sighed. i really wanted to just be normal at this point. I missed my home and everything I knew. It had all changed today. I got a text from both my sister and Mary. I smiled slightly before reading them. Quickly the smile faded as it turned into terror. The messages where from Loki. He had them both as well as the rest of my family. I didn't know what to do. I hated the idea of going to the others for help. I just stared at my phone in horror. They was a knock at the door. I opened it to find clint.

"You okay kid?" He asked. I answered to quickly before realising my mistake. He just kept asking questions until I finally gave in. He walked out and called me to follow with my phone. I walked out timidly and clint soon showed the rest of the group. I sat down as I was joined by Wanda. I tried to get into the corner. I wanted to stop stealing the powers. I guess Wanda could tell this.

"I don't think it's stealing, more replicating. I saw hints of blue last time with your powers. I think slowly as they become stronger they will be more indervidual to you." She spoke softly. I shifted slightly closer. It made sense to me. There powers nevertheless got weaker. Min early just stronger.

i wanted to leave at this point but I needed to stay for my family. I tried to stay away from the group. Close my eyes or look away whenever I could. The only one who noticed this was clint, so he came over and said he has something to show me. I followed him to the top of the building into a small room. It was empty exept a bow and arrow stand and a few targets. The room was slightly dark until the lights came on. It was metal and had other targets I guessed for use later on. He picked up two bows an two sets of arrows and gave one of each to me. He showed me how to hold a bow and shoot. With the help of my gift I had picked it up quite easily. Soon the two of us were practising with moving targets back to back. I hit nearly every one and clint hit all of his. Soon we upgraded again to a mission like set. We moved and got to higher and lower ground. Moving around the whole space and dodging harmless arrows. Perhaps this wasn't so bad after all. We returned to the Sam room chosen as before. The whole group was busy thinking up statagies. Suddenly Two shapes appeared round the corner and sirens went off. and we all rushed to get our weapons. I grabbed a bow and set of arrows from clint and got ready to fire.

As soon as they entered the room I felt a little flame spark from my finger and water from the other. I told the rest of the group seconds before it was obvious in view.I instantly saw a way to destroy them both. Fire is put out by water and water is evaporated by fire. I quickly started putting a small amount of water on to an arrow and shot it at the man made of fire. Where as other arrows hit the fire and bounced of this arrow went in and hit his solder. I quickly turned the next one and filled it with fire and it also hit the water girl. Both of these were taken aback and the water girl dropped a piece of paper before leaving.

I ran to pick it up and open it. I stood frozen as I began to read. It read:

I still have them all. Try to break them out and you will fail.I will give you a week. A prisoner swap. No one but holly May enter the building but someone can take weapons. Break a rule and they all die. I will not be kind or hesitate again. You have been warned.

Loki

I felt Wanda and clint slide up next to me to read it. Everyone started to plan in the main room. Some of them thought it was to dangerous they must be another way. Other thought I could do it and it was the only chance to get everyone out alive. It was decided eventually that I would go in alone and once everyone was out I would do it. I needed training. Despite my protests. I guess I needed to be ready. I headed to my room for a rest before training early tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: hostages

**Here's the next chapter. Please could you review what you think.**

Chapter 3: hostages

For the next few days, I spent most of my time training. First with all of them and then just with Sam, Clint and Wanda. With Sam we mostly went on long flights, with Clint we did many different scenarios based on his mission and with Wanda I learnt to control and use her powers.

Soon it was the day I was dreading. Me and Clint got into the first jet and the rest in the second. The flight was long and I couldn't stop the nerves. Eventually Clint got me to come to the front of the jet and taught me how to fly it. We landed on the field a few houses away from mine. I walked out to the house.

I stood outside me door but looked back at Clint. The door seemed to loom over me even in the day light. I tried to step forward but my fear stopped me. I felt the weight of everything on my shoulders.

"What if I fail?" I whispered as I started at the door. On the other side there was Loki who could be doing anything to all my family now.

"You'll do great." Clint said as I walked in

I walked in and found all my family. They were calling for me to stop, to go. I couldn't look at them and let them see the fear I had. I asked Loki to let them go and as soon as they were gone. The fighting started.

It all happened so quickly. First I grabbed a bow and arrow set from the plane before opening fire. Next I ran through to the main room. Then Clint went down. More people arrived and I replicated all there gifts. Next I was hit by the wind of one. And lost control. Then I was falling...

I tried to regain control but I was being slowly falling out of the air I screamed as I fell and the last thing I heard was "holly!" Before I fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4: Clint's Family

Chapter 4:

I woke up to white lights and the beep of the heart monitor. "Where am I" I whispered. I laid back down with a grown. I felt stif and gritted my teeth with the pain. I tried to remember what had happened. All I remembered was falling in the wind. I blinked again and my eyes adjusted to see clint and Wanda either side of me. I tried to sit up but fell back into the pillows with a grown.

"Stay down kid, you broke bones and I know for a fact that takes ages to heal." Clint said just after I hit the pillow. I sighed. I still felt slightly dizzy.

"What about my family and Mary? Are they okay?" I said quickly, "Is anyone else hurt, it's all my fault..." I said as my mouth felt dry.

" it's not all your fault kid, it's everyone's. No one on the team is seriously hurt and everyone is safe. We were all in it together." He said said with a small smile. I felt slightly better.

"We need to get you away from the base for a few weeks. I have a safe house a few hours out, you can't tell anyone outside of us where you are or anything."

"Okay, I won't." I still felt terrible about causing all of this. Wanda handed me some things from my room, my stark phone and computer, my notebooks and pens.

7 days later I was let out to go to clint's safe house. Wanda and I figured out that over long distance we could communicate telepathically. I knew even though I hadn't know her long I would miss her. I was sad to say goodbye but it was only for a few weeks. I grabbed my rucksack and got into the jet with Clint.

Throughout the journey I looked at the marvellous scenery. There was bright green trees with leaves that danced in the wind, lakes with fishes that bobbed and danced with each other. The sky was blue with only a few clouds. For the unusually situation it was a beautifully normal looking area. The deer were running over apple green grass and the birds were flying without a care in the world. I sighed as I looked at them all, nature without being tamed or dragged down with fear. I wished that could be me.

After about 2 hours clint informed me that the side windows needed to be closed so if I wanted to carry on watching the Forrest I needed to come to the pilots area. I walked over gently with my crutches and took a seat next to Clint. He handed me some headphones and I slipped them on.

"Kid, how's your leg? We're about 15 minuets out."

" it's ok I guess, cool, who is at the safe house? the way you spoke about it suggested that someone else was there." I said. I had noticed he always seemed to say about really wanting to go back.

"my wife, Laura and my two children Lila and copper." Clint said with a smile. The rest of the journey was just a question every so often but mostly thinking. I felt bad barging in like this, especially with my gifts. I kept thinking if the family would actually care about me or I would just be there.

It was raining slightly when I exited the plain with the help of clint. We walked a little way till we came to a small farm with a house in the middle. We walked up and entered the house. It looked a decent size with a comforting feel. We were met with to kids who came out of the house with huge smiles. One was a young brown haired girl with beautiful eyes, the other was a slightly older brown haired boy.

"Hi sweetheart, Hey buddy, this is holly, she's the girl staying with us mum told you about." I waved shyly as I carefully walked inside, It was a beautiful room with pictures on the wall. There was a woman in the room who the kids ran to happily. She came over and smiled.

"hi holly, let me show you around and get you settled in, I'm Laura."

I walked into my room and smiled, it was small but had a comfy bed and a small tv. The walls were blue and it smelt like the sea. I put down my bag and guitar. It was smaller than my room at the base but I didn't mind.

"I'll leave you to settle in" Laura said as she left the room. I said a small thank you before she was out of sight.

I which on the tv and sit on the bed. I flick through the channels and end up watching F1 motor racing. I saw the cars racing and got competitive. I excepted to have my family calling at the tv with me but looked to see I was just me and began to feel lonely. I began to worry if the kids would like me, if I could belong here. I lay back after I pull my leg onto the bed. It hurts slightly but it will be fine. I desire to let wanda know I arrived safely.

" hey wanda its holly, I'm at clint's" I communicated.

" cool, hope your legs ok" Wanda replied quickly. I smiled feeling not so alone. I remembered the first time she did it and giggled. I had panicked slightly as she explained that it worked further for us as both of our powers could connect.

"Yeah it's fine" I replied happily. I though to my family as I watched the cars racing.

I continue to talk until the racing stops. It's something I would do with my family and makes me feel more at home.I turn of the tv and took out my guitar. I played some songs carefully. It made me relax playing guitar and after a few songs I felt much better. There was a knock at the door.

" kid, were having dinner, do you need help getting down stairs? Also the kids want to see you use some of your gifts" I walk down with help from clint and enter the kitchen and sit down. I was nervous and worried what the kids could think, especially about how I got the gifts. The kids ask questions like I was worried they would, but the answers were unexpected. I told them what I could do and they didn't reply with the usual hatred that I stole things but amazement. With clint's permission I got up and showed of my wings. It was the first time I got to see them as something to be enjoyed. I saw the blue patterns on them and realised I don't steal the gifts but replicated and change them into my own. I decide to let the Sparks like wanda fly and realised they were blue too. I figured out that what ever the gift it turned blue. I smiled realising that I wasn't some second copy but new person. I smiled and walked back to the table.

"A new rule, no powers at the dinner table, that goes along with the no weapons for Clint and Nat." Laura said, I smiled and the kids giggled slightly.

Later on after I showed the kids all of my gifts I asked clint for a favour. I knew that my suit was to be made soon so I asked if my suit and weapons could be blue as that was my colour. I know the usual colour would be black other than Wanda she whose was red like her sparks. He told me he would make sure it would happen. I smiled and thanked him before going to bed.

I entered my room and knew something was wrong. I looked around before seeing a section that I looked at and got powers. I tried to back out the room to go find Clint. But with a whoosh of wind the door was closed and I was pushed away from it.

"Whose there? I know someone is in here"

"Join me girl and I will let you live" the stranger said sinisterly. She stepped out of the light and I saw it was a face I knew. Her hair was straight and black but her usual blue eyes where now pure black and hatred filled the gap where gentleness once was. Spoke, unable to control the fear and upset in my voice.

"Mary, what do you want, what have they done to you!" I asked with desperation and betrayal. A tear trickled from my eye as all the happy memories I once had now turned to sadness and horror.

"They game me a gift. Made me me and gave me a part of there army, somewhere where I belong. Now you will come with me or this house will fly." I remembered the power before, when we were saving my family. The wind was the thing that chucked me out of the sky.

"You did this to me!" I said pointing at my leg. She had caused me to fall, attacked the avengers.

"Yes, that was me, now I will make everything here disappear." I felt the floor start to move as I called in horror. I could hear the commotion down stairs as everyone tried to get out. I tried to use my all my strength to stop the house flying.

"No! Leave them out of this!" I screamed as clint came through the door and recognised Mary. He passed me a bow and arrow set and I saw a jet in the distance. I could see Clint's family outside safe.

My mind raced through plans and doubts. I tried to stand up ready to fight if I had to. I leaned on my bed post with my bow still hidden.

"Oh look, you think you belong with this team, you are like a freak,You will never belong!" With that she sent a wave of wind heading in our direction. We both hit the floor with a bang. Clint pointed to a small gap in roof and I understood he was going to go up there to get a better look. He also motioned to his head.

"Wanda, how far out are you?" I though desperately. I could hear Mary's torments and I was kept on the floor by her wind.

"A few miniutes, keep going we can hear what's going on" still Mary kept tormenting me with words and songs. We used to do everything together but now she just uses it against me, word after word. I could feel my heart losing more and more hope with every word. I could hear the others heading in down stairs.

Mary tried to run but I pushed her back and cut of her exit. She ran at me and pushed my leg. I fell done and brought Mary down with me. I tried to grab an arrow but she had a grip on me, trying to grab one herself. I pushed out my wings, cutting off her grip. I used my strength to quickly pushed her off. The wind was about to come at me again but a shield came in front of me.

"Get out of here, go to the jet now." Steve said as he fought against the wind. Clint was firing arrows from above.

"I can fly quicker, can you cover me." I asked. Steve nodded as he lifted the shield slightly and I flew out. Wanda followed me and we went to the jet together.

I tried to apologise to Laura but she just kept saying it wasn't my fault and we were all okay and that's what mattered. I sat down and sighed as my mind raced with thoughts of regret.


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings

Chapter 5: feelings

When we returned to the base I walked through the silver walls to my room. My mind was flying out of control. Everywhere there was thoughts telling me I was wrong and failed and messed up. I felt trapped I. My mind and I couldn't escape. Thoughts ran around like wind, I was trapped in a storm with faces of the people I trusted appearing and telling my I failed. I grabbed my notebook and began to write frantically to get my mind into control. Tears trickled down my cheek as I struggled with my thoughts and emotions. I curled up in a ball and rocked back and forth. My body ached and my sole was crushed.

Every time I caused pain people I trusted left. I would be alone again. The word of others and pieced me even though they never said it. My old best friend was trying to kill me and the ones I loved. I tried to get it all to stop but I couldn't. Trapping me in a cage I couldn't escape. I felt a hand and a voice but I couldn't make it out with all the screams in my head. I wanted to escape but I couldn't. My mind seemed to go into a blu of sound. Finally I could get screams slowly fell away as I leaned into wanda's arms and I couldn't stop the tears. I caused everything to happen. My body shock as I tried to understand what happened.

My best friend was against me the whole time.

"It's all my fault, clint's family got hurt and more will get hurt. If only I was a normal person. If I could have lived a normal life non of the this would have happened. "

" it's not your fault" assured Wanda as her arms rapped around me. "None of us are normal and that's a good thing, Loki would have attacked even if you weren't here. We'll solve it all together:"

I felt a small amount of relief enter my body as wanda grabbed my guitar and started to play, my body relaxed as I laid on her solder. We talked some more before returning to the others for debriefing. I sat in between clint and wanda as cap spoke. After a few minutes the debate broke out about the chances of my betraying the team. Clint and Wanda as well as some others tried to convince the few left that I wasn't a threat. I felt anger growing as I grabbed on to the nearest thing to me. Once I realised what it was I pulled it up and everyone stopped. I had not expected to pick it up. As the mjolnir lay In my hand I looked in disbelief. Thor had left it with the avengers when he left for Asgard. He had a second one there and this one was for vision. The first person it speak was Clint who said that it was tinge end of the argument. A slight smirk appeared on my face along with clint's and wanda's. I knew that this would make the others realise I was a good person.

Later that night I lay in bed. Songs filled my head and I smiled for this time people didn't leave when I messed up. Maybe I wasn't along and finally belonged. I felt as if nothing could go wrong but in my life that feeling never lasted long.


	6. Chapter 6: Loki's labyrinth

**So i have been updating quickly but I am lacking motivation. Please review if you are reading. Sorry for asking but please.**

Chapter 6: Loki's Labyrinth

The next morning I woke up to find myself on grass. I felt cold and wet as I quickly sat up. All around me I saw giant hedges. I instantly spread my wings and flew up but hit my head on the glass. My body fell back to the ground and I gritted my self, I pulled myself up using the hedge again.I started calling for anyone, Next I called for wanda through our gifts. She answered with a worried voice. I told her all I could she and she told me one other was missing. Clint. I heard a call back from clint and let wanda know he was in here somewhere as well.

Suddenly a poof of smoke appeared along Loki. I stood up taller to face him.

"You should have taken your friends advice, for now you are stuck in my maze, my labyrinth. There is only one way for you to get out. Good luck. You will need this."

He gave me my bow and disappeared again with his sinister laugh. I called out again to Clint as we tried to find each other.

I called wanda again and told her everything I knew and I would let her know if I found clint and anything he knew. It wasn't much but was all I could do.

I recalled to clint as i tried to find him. I run through lanes and lanes. Backtracked from dead ends countless times. Suddenly birds flew overhead and started screeching so load I couldn't her myself think let alone hear anyone calling. Soon they surrounded me as I tried to run I started shots a few arrows but it had little effect. I was now running blind. The birds used screams from my family mixed with insults in voices I knew. I screamed out.

Suddenly I was pushed to the floor by these birds as they started attacking me. Nothing worked as I grabbed my head and fell into a ball. Suddenly It stoped as I looked up to see Loki.

"You are trying to escape the maze with that man, why? He will forsake you along with all the avengers like everyone else in your life has."

"No, they won't. I'm not leaving by myself."

"So be it" clint reappeared next to me and instantly appeared by my side. He quickly dropped next to me and helped me Loki left as the maze as it went dark. I grabbed Clint as I felt like I was falling over. I quickly made my other hand fire and used it to make light with two arrows.

"What now, we can't see well, this maze seems to go o forever, the others haven't found us or can't or don't care and..." I said panicking. I didn't want to be stuck in her forever.

"Calm down we will find a way, we need to keep moving and the others will find us eventually."

Me and Clint started walking again. I asked Wanda if they found us yet but she only answered they were trying there best. I wished for safety and that we would find the end quickly. We continued to move at a fairly quick pace. It seemed like hours before we got to our next challenge a river that seemed to go on for ever on every direction. I spread my wings and grabbed clint before flying over. I kept going but the end seemed to be no where. I couldn't see ground at all.

I felt myself falling as my gifts began to fail and I began to tire.I called Wanda to ask how long they will be and she replied that they had found us and we're on there way. Finally some good news. Then I began to fall out of control. My body hit the ground with a thud. I then relied that we had to fall to reach the ground, one of loki's tricks. We entered the maze again and ran forward before a crashing noice appeared behind us.

We looked back and saw the maze rapidly crashing behind us. Clint grabbed my arm and we began to run faster than ever.

"We must be near the end or Loki wouldn't do this." Clint said as we kept running but we weren't fast enough. The huge wave like of crumble was upon us as we fell to the ground. Suddenly a crash appeared from above and the jet came in. I saw a jet and was grabbed by a rope just in time along with clint. We were pulled up just as the maze crashed were we had fallen. We fell down heavy breathing on the side of the plane.

I got back to the base and was checked over again. I wanted to get out of here and get back to my room but I was forced to have another check up despite my protests. I was told to stay in a white room. The walls were plain and pale without life and all I could see was a small table and the bed I was laying on. No one visited me for around an hour and I began to think that they had left and forgotten me like everyone else always did.

Not Long after that thought Wanda entered the room and I relaxed a little. I sat up as she entered and invited her in. She came and sat down before letting me know that clint was fine, he had came of slightly worse but would be better in a few days. She came closer and sat on the bed. I leaned in and she wrapped her arms around me. We sat there for a while before the doctor came on and told me I was free to go.

I told Wanda I wanted to be alone for a bit as I entered my room. I let the fake smile I put on for Wanda disappear and a lonely tear appeared in my eye. I felt the world around me melt away into a small sense of fear and hopelessness. When would Loki strike again and how much worse would it be? I laid down and suddenly saw Loki with his grin as he attacked me with something I could only understand as magic and flung me back with a scream before a black screen covered me.


	7. Chapter 7: fear landscape part 1

**This is a shorter chapter but oh well. Please review with any thoughts. I welcome constructive criticism. Hope if you are reading it then you are enjoying it:)**

Chapter 7: fear landscape part 1

I woke up in a room with black walls and a single window. Outside I could see people pointing and laughing. I saw a sign saying freak outside. People of all ages, giggling and laughing at me. Some faces I recognised, a friend from school, a family member, a guy I see at the bus stop everyday. I carefully walked closer to tell them all to leave me alone. I arrived at the window to hear kids scream as they pointed at me, parents hid there kids whilst pointing and Shouting. I walked backwards, horrified, before seeing the other avengers in the crowd. I screamed at them to help. I could feel the tears filling my eyes, I called them each by name as Ran up to the window again. I started to hit my fist into it, sound echoed as they edged closer. At first I thought they were going to help get me out of here but as they grew closer I saw the laughter in there eyes. I could here them all. Soon there words filled my ears.

"Freak"

" nothing"

"You never belonged"

"We never cared"

"You belong in here"

Wanda and Clint laughing and hugging side my side. The others all smiling as they taunted me. Then everyone started throwing ning things as the glass disappeared. Arrows and fruits and many other things where flying past me. I was hit by a few as everyone outside just laughed. I started to cry as I crashed in a messed heap on the floor. I covered my ears and whispered weakly "stop, please, no"

The noise came closer still and I just kept screaming at it to go away. Suddenly it stopped and I looked up to see a empty room with no windows or doors. Nothing. Suddenly it went dark and I saw something moving in the distance, getting closer and closer. I sunk into a Corner in fear. This was like all my worse nightmares trapped together into one never ending cycle that I could not stop. I kept trying to get out but I was helplessly trapped in my own mind.

"Stop this please." I whimpered but my voice was lost in the silence, the darkness. Grabbed my legs and crawled into a ball. I hit my head hoping it would all stop. I was rocking back and forth with tears in my eyes. I tried to cry out but couldn't. All I could think was one word. Stop.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this chapter is short but I try:(**

Chapter 8: fear landscape part 2: Wanda

It wasn't long before I decided to check on holly before heading to get some rest. I walked to her room when I heard a scream. I sped up and Clint came out of his room in a hurry to. I tried to communicate with her but all I got was a huge block. I couldn't break through as my head began to hurt until I stoped. I held my head as we continued to run. We knocked on the door before rushing in to see holly laying stiff on her bed. We tried to wake her up but she wouldn't even move. I shock her shoulder and called to her. I could feel tears trickling down my face. I sat down on the bed and Clint was next to me.

"She's alive, stay here and I'll get help." Clint said as he left the room. Holly started to breath heavily, I tried everything I could think of. She was so stiff as I sat next to her. I tried again and again to get through the block. Soon Clint came back with the doctors and some of the team. I wanted to stay with her but Clint dragged me away as they wheeled her into the hospital area. I hugged Clint as tears gushed luck waterfalls down my cheek.

Soon a team meeting was called, the doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong. We all seemed shocked, slightly dismantled from the events of that night. Steve started the meeting.

"So we all know what this is about, does anyone have any ideas about how we can find out what happened?" He said plainly. I spoke softly and I could hear my voice attempting to crack.

"The only thing I know is there is some sort of block on her mind, it could be the cause or a side effect I can't tell." I said. Vision backed me up saying he felt it to, it was decided that the only way forward was to try and get through the mind block. I sighed, this would be a long night.

I tried to figure out the block sitting on a chair next to holly's. I tried all different things and it all was the same answer, pain. Clint put his hand on my shoulder.

"We will figure it out, maybe it will just take time and a different angle." Clint said as if he had an idea, soon he ran out of the room and I followed him quickly, we went to the control room and Clint talked to Sam quickly. We flicked through the footage from the camera faving away from holly's window, the hall camera and one from the top of the building.

"There, go back slowly." Clint said jumping out of his seat, the next time we watched I saw it. A flash of green light. I recognised it from something else, somewhere else. The three of us seemed to think the same thing.

"Loki." We all said sternly. It all made sense. The block probably was the cause, one of Loki's mind tricks. Me and Clint seemed to realise at the same moment what I must do. I gulped as we went to tell the team. Within the hour I was ready to join holly and either come back with her, or not at all.


	9. Chapter 9: fear landscape part 3: Wanda

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was very busy with school and stuff. Please review as it means a lot.**

Chapter 9: fear landscape part 3: Wanda

I was woken up with a start, I quickly tried to look around but all I could see was the darkness that engulfed me. I tried to get up, my vision still fuzzy and my balance was terrible. I finally managed to stand and tried to call out but my voice was lost in the darkness. Screams. So high pitched and loud I held my eyes, quickly I ran towards the sound. Suddenly I ran straight into a barrier and was knocked to the ground. I could see a shape, huddled in a ball, in the distance. Her head seemed to be hidden under her arms. Soon I noticed a shape walking towards her, she couldn't see it. I got up and started screaming and biting the barrier with all my might, it was no use. Suddenly she looked up and screamed as the second shape began to pull out a knife and I looked away as the screams stopped. Suddenly the barrier broke and I ran forward and fell on my knees next to holly.

"Wan...nda- he..lp... me" she whipped despitely, my vision was blurry with tears. I tried to stop the bleeding but could do nothing. I grabbed her hand and pulled her head into my lap. I stroked her blood ridden hair and whispered gently.

"I'm in this with you, we'll find each other in the chaos again." I whispered as she closed her eyes. I was thrown back with a scream as I closed my eyes...

I was knocked forward with a bang as I carefully opened my eyes. I let them adjust slightly before getting up to check my surroundings. Trees towered over me, covering most of my view and leaves covered the floor. Suddenly I noticed smoke coving the air as I began to run closer to it. I burst out of the trees but stopped when I saw where I was. The base. I could see my room and window shattered and the whole place black with ash. As I crept closer I could see the ash covered bodies, I guessed of my team. I notice holly on the floor in tears and ran over. I noticed that there was an unconscious Clint near her. I ran over to see the remands of a fire falling from her hands.

Suddenly the fire stopped and clint grabbed her and screamed "you monster, you did this to all of us, you should have never been here, you were never one of us!" Before he lied down and his chest lifted for the last time in a cough.

"No" holly said barely above a whisper. I pulled her close before I was dragged away again by the invisible force.

I woke up to find myself slightly of a cliff with no end. I pulled myself up and left looked to see holly being pushed to the end of a cliff by Clint and Sam. They were speaking but I couldn't hear. I called out to holly as I ran forward but was dragged back by Steve and Rodney. I called forward and she turned her head and looked at me in fear.

"It's not them." I screamed out before my mouth was covered. Suddenly they turned into Loki and Mary, holly almost fell off the edge in shock. Suddenly Rodney and Steve disappeared as I broke out and ran forward again just as holly fell off the edge with a scream.

"Fly!" I screamed at holly and a few second later she appeared in the air, as she did this I noticed the the cliff was crumbling away. I began to run and scramble away as I screamed. I was falling through the air as I closed my eyes...

Suddenly I felt a hand grab mine as I looked up to see holly's smile. I could see everything falling away as I awoke to a heart monitor beeping gently.


	10. Chapter 10: fear landscape part 4:holly

**So please, please, please review, it means the world to me even if it is just a word or two. I have decided to add a chapter about firestorm creation in the chapter after next so it makes a bit more sense. Please enjoy :)**

Chapter 10: fear landscape part 4: holly.

"Calm down, relax holly." Clint said as I woke up, heart and head pounding. I tried to relax but for a few minutes I couldn't. I called out wand as name as soon as I could speak. I looked over to see her on the bed next to me. Gently I sat up, feeling weak as I leaned against the pillow. Clint looked tried and he yawned.

" You gave us a few scares kid, you dropped in heart rate three times." He said holding my hand. I chocked out an apology. I could feel the tears threatening to pour from my eyes. Clint left and as the door closed I could chock back the tears any more. Wanda walked carefully over and sat on my bed before pulling me into a hug.

I could feel the tears streaming from my eyes now and I couldn't control the shaking, in my voice or my body. Wanda whispered in my eye. I laid on her shoulder still shaken up from the experience.

"Well I learnt a lot about you today, I noticed you had clint as the person telling you that you were a monster, you know he wouldn't say that." Wanda told me. I replied with a nod and laid on my pillow. I began to gain control of my voice as I Spoke again.

"But Wanda I am, I am scared that you and the others will throw me out and tell me those things. I trust to easily and always get hurt." I spoke quickly. I wanted to have a normal life but also loved it here. I was also terrified that I will mess up and lose it all. I didn't want the others knowing but know they did and I thought I would lose there faith in me.

"Hey, we won't give up on you or tell you lies, that's what they are. If you mess up we will solve it together, your a part of this team now and always will be." I nodded again and whispered thanks. I was still worried how the other would take it if they found out, which they probably would at some point. I always feared failure and being alone more than anything, even now.

After another half an hour of talking things through, one by one and bit by bit, each fear at a time. I felt better after all of that. For the first time I decided to look around and saw all white walls. I gulped and began shaking again. I closed my eyes but that was worse. Wanda got up and opened up the cards I had and put then up. It helped and I even got a small smile.

We where stick in the room for two days with visits often from clint and the others. Most of the time Sam and clint would bring food and magazines and even our guitars. Clint came again and told me my family was waiting to see me. I smiled at the thought of seeing them all, I had missed them loads. Clint let them in and I went to hug my mum but she pushed me away and grabbed my sister behind her. I stayed down in shock as my sister struggled to get to me.

"Stay away from the freaks lottie, I just came her to say that my daughter is dead and I don't know you." She ran out slamming the door with a huge bang. I jumped when it happened. It took a while to sink in but In the end it did. Soon there was a small bang on the door. A little voice spoke out.

"Please it's Lottie, let me in sis, I ran away so I could say something." I got up and quickly let her in. Instantly she hugged me and told me that I wasn't a freak. I played with her hair like I used to before this mess, she was only 9 and had more care than my own mum. Suddenly I heard a shout and my mother came running through. Instantly Wanda ran over to my bed where me and my sister were sitting. My mum came and grabbed my screaming sister from my arms before hitting Wanda out the way and grabbing me. She was angrier than I had ever seen her before. I started calling for her to stop but all she did was scream. I called for Wanda and Clint. Suddenly my mother grabbed my throat and started to squeeze. I slowly felt breath leave me as Wanda sent the door into my mother and I fell to the floor in, barely staying conscious and holding my throat slightly, breathing heavily. Clint ran in soon after and told my sister to leave and that he would be there soon.

I was carefully healed onto my bed as I managed to get my breath back. Clint turned to my mum with fury raging in his eyes as wan dad sat next to me. My mother stood they fearlessly as Clint got up from my bed and began to speak.

"I tell you this, we let you here because we know the value of family, of parents. What do you do? You hurt two of our own people. You may not think of holly as a daughter but she is part of our group. An avenger whether you like it or not. Don't you dare touch them ever again. We're the avengers and avenging our own is what we do best. You are wrong about us, all of us. You are no longer allowed here, if you step foot in the building again we will stop you. Your other daughter is allowed here, she is nice, caring. She must take after her sister, not you. I am glad for it. Your the freak here, turning on your own daughter because she is different, so get out, now!" Clint shouted with anger in his eyes. I sat with my head on Wanda's shoulder, tears trying to fight their way through. Soon my mum left the room and Clint followed' leaving me and Wanda together in the room.

In a few minutes Clint returned and sat with us. He apologised despite my protests. For a few minutes we just talked before he left us to get some rest. I couldn't sleep in my bed alone so I soon ended up curled up with Wanda, my head on her shoulder and her head on top. Arms rapped around each other.. I finally drifted off into a unsettled sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: family

**Okay so the next chapter would be the firestorm chapter. after that civil war starts. Please review with any thoughts you have at all as I love to hear them:)**

Chapter 11: Family

I was out of the hospital in three days. I spent a lot of time with Wanda and Clint after the events of the days before. One day, just three days after I was out of the hospital. I was with Wanda p, playing guitar in her room. Soon there was a knock on the door and Clint came in and sat between us on the bed. He was holding three envelops in his had and passed me the first. Carefully I opened it with a tear in my eye. My mother had abandoned, disowned me. Legally. Usually this could only happen for 18+ but according to the government I was a special case, due to my powers. I read it three times before it sunk in and I burst into tears on flints shoulder. Both him and Wanda engulfed me in a hug that lasted for a few minutes before we separated. I was still trembling slightly and had a tear or two in my eyes.

Clint then handed the other two documents out, one to each of us. With trembling figures I opened it and read. It was a legal document of adoption. Me and Wanda we both adopted by the Bartons.

"If you want to of cause." Clint muttered and our answer was a huge tackle hug. I still felt sad from the lose of my family but I had gained a new one in the process. Clint left a few minutes later and me and Wanda sat there, happy. The two of us knew that each other felt lost, alone but that seemed to be swept away on a wind of happiness. Around half an hour later Clint came back saying he had another surprise.

Soon we were heading out of Wanda's room to the main lounge. There it was dark before the lights switched and the whole team, clients family and even my sister was there with party poppers and hats, some looked more happy about the latter than others. Lottie ran up to me and gave me a huge hug, this was followed by hugs from all of Clint's family. Soon the two of us were dragged to a small table with a small pile of gifts for each of us. A photo frame each from Lila, a small pen from Copper, a key to the house each from Laura and other gifts. Lottie and Lila were running around quite happily together despite the age difference. For the first time since the fear landscape I began to enjoy myself.

A game of charades and a few rounds of uno later the party began to die down and people headed to there rooms due to an early start the next day with training. I headed to my room with my sister as Wanda went with Lila to her room. I put out some of my presents on my desk before sitting on my bed with her. We sat and shared stories of what had happened the past few weeks and laughed a lot. We sat and played with each other's hair and for a few minutes it felt like nothing had changed. After a while Clint came to take Lottie and his family home. I said good bye to them all and smiled. Laura earlier that evening had told us we had a shared room at there house and we were welcome anytime. I thanked her again and soon headed back to my room for an rest before training tomorrow.

I laid down on my bed before drifting of into a peaceful sleep, well for the first part anyway but nightmares always return when things this horrible happen.


	12. Chapter 12: Firestorm origins

**I know this chapter is extremely short but I just felt like I needed to make things make more sense, for the full story read firestorm and problems but quiet frankly it's awful. So thanks for staying with my terrible writing :)**

Chapter 12: firestorm origins

"Wait, start from the beginning." Sasha Romanoff had said as she and I sat in her house. A few weeks later than the party. In that few week we had found out that there were other universes and somehow, a girl my age called hope had been forced into me and created a thing called firestorm. Loki had travelled to her earth and caused her and the flash aka Barry Allen to go evil. Without her my powers were weakened and eventually I would end up exploding. That's how we had got to this point. We were now talking to the only person who could become the other half of my version of firestorm. There was a few problems. 1. This girl was Natasha Romanoff's daughter 2. If she did decide to go ahead it might not work 3. We still had to fight Loki's army and didn't know how long until they attacked.

"Okay, I think I get this now, it could be useful for it to be me as I also have a degree in medicine and all three sciences." She said with a smile. She agreed and soon me, Clint, Natasha, Wanda and Sasha all headed back to the base. The flight was long and I felt an uneasiness before it disappeared.

"Guys, the psychic like to hope has gone, a new firestorm had bee created, this has to work." I said. This was bad. Soon we arrived back on the base and started the firestorm test and luckily it worked, well. A few days later and we had mastered the art of being firestorm together. A battle against Loki and we won. It was all over for him and hope. A few days later and the universes separated again, not for ever but for now.


	13. Chapter 13: civil war: Germany

**so here's the next chapter, hopefully it's more like the film now that I've watched it many times, please review not that anyone actually cares enough to or is even reading this. Care to change that?**

Chapter 13: civil war: Germany mission

It was just a month since Sasha and I had become firestorm. Clint had retired back to his family again and me and Wanda visited regularly. I was sitting with Sasha watching the sunset when Wanda came over In her avengers suit.

"We have a mission in Germany." We quickly returned to the building to get changed. Me and Sasha each had a costume even though we were both part of firestorm together. I looked at my suit. It was light blue with a symbol of a fire with smaller symbols on the outside, a bow and arrow, wings and a spark. The costume was made with a flexible but close fitting fabric. I had to put civilian clothing over it and a black cap on my head. I looked over to se Sasha covering up her blue suit with a black widow symbol buy with a small fire symbol inside. We walked to join the rest of the team. We were soon on our way to Germany.

A few hours later me, Sasha, Wanda and Natasha were all in a cafe waiting for hydra to makes its appearance so we could attack. I had paid for the small hot chocolate in front of me and so had he others with there various drinks. We were all talking over the coms. I looked behind me but there was nothing there.

"Looking over your shoulder should be second nature." Natasha said with her head down on the table. I looked behind me again to see nothing. Me and Wanda both said the same over coms. I took a small sip of my drink as I looked around.

"Anyone ever told you your a bit paranoid?" Sam replied, trust it to be sam as I looked up to the building I knew he was on top of while the rolling my eyes.

"Not to my face, why did you here something?" Natasha replied with a smirk I could see on her face. Me and Sasha could both tell each other was trying not to laugh, a psychic connection is part of the firestorm gifts. I looked behind and saw a black truck similar to the one we were looking for.

"Black truck behind me, could be the target." I said over the coms, quickly there was a reply from Steve and Natasha backing my sighting. Our mission was now underway. Sam soon called in a truck and seconds later it crashed through a gate to a biological centre. The four of us ran in pursuit as me and Sasha turned into firestorm, they already knew we where here.

We entered the area to a full battle, gas was filling the building as Steve spoke our instructions. We walked closer to the building and heard people all around panicking, unsurprisingly.

"Wanda, firestorm, push me up, just like we practised." Steve said, Wanda asked about the gas but the reply was get it out. We carefully pushed Steve up into the building and started getting out the gas. Soon it was all in the air as we found out the that the weapon was gone. We looked around to find the three in the market place near by. As firestorm I spread out my wings despite the fire being able to make us fly and swooped across to get a view from above. I took out my bow and arrows and took out the person Sam was chasing just as Sam's robot red wing stopped Natasha.

"Thanks Sam." Natasha said to the robot, I could tell this would go well. I noticed Steve trying to take out the big target, crossbones. Wanda was in the background and careful not to show our presence we flu down to join the scene.

"It wasn't me, it was red wing" I rolled my eyes again as Sam said this. I could tell that Sasha in my head was as well. We stopped just out side the circle of people it could barely hear what was being said between the two, just random words like "friend" "sorry". Suddenly a whole sentence came out clearly.

"If I go down you go down with me" the man said before the bomb he was wearing was let lose. Instantly I caught it in my telekinesis and tried to control it. I felt Wanda doing the same on the other side. I could feel my body losing it and trying to let go. I gritted my teeth and kept trying. It was getting smaller slowly but the pressure was almost too much.

"You can do this, keep going" Sasha's voice spoke. I could feel it slipping away. I tried my hardest to control it but suddenly it slot and all I could see was a cloud of smoke from the building above, it cleared to show a hole in the building and I gasped in shock. Me and Sasha split suddenly as she stood there in shock and I just melted to the floor with my hand over my mouth. I had caused this, I messed up. I could hear the screams from above and the crash of falling bricks and coughing of people bellow as sirens blurted in all directions. This was all my fault was all that was going through my brain.


	14. Chapter 14:civil war: the accords

**Hello, here's the next update which took ages to write due to the fact I had to go through the scene from the movie and pause it after every sentence or two. Hope you enjoy it and please please please review:)**

Chapter 14: civil war: the accords

The three of us, Wanda, Sasha and I, all sat in a huddle on Wanda's bed, eyes glued to the screen, the news. 11 killed now, all from the blast in the building, even more injured. The reporter was speaking against us. Should anyone be able to hold such power" what gives then the right. I couldn't bare it and yet I couldn't turn it off. We just sat in silence with blank faces' the horror had only just sunk in. Suddenly the screen turned of and the three of us looked to see Steve standing in the doorway

"It's my fault" me and Wanda said at the same time. Steve tried to make us feel better but it didn't work" turn the to back on they were being very specific" Wanda replied.

"I should have clocked that bomb long before you had to deal with it." Steve said walking forward out of the door " he said Bucky and all of a sudden I was a 15 year old kid in Brooklyn again and people died, that's on me." He said as he sat down on the bed next to us.

"It's on all of us." Sasha replied with a frown as she looked towards Steve before looking back down again. Steve closed his eyes slightly as if preparing himself before speaking again.

"This job, we try to save as many people as we can, but not everybody. If we can't find a way to live with that then maybe next time nobody gets saved." Steve said as we all looked down and nodded with agreement. Just then vision walked through the wall and I rolled my eyes. Wanda told me about the conversation she had with him before.

"Viz, we talked about this." She said as we all turned towards vision with a small sigh. Not again.

" yes but the door was open so I assumed" he said before he stopped himself. That was a good call. "Captain Rodgers wished to know when mister stark was arriving" he said nodding at Steve.

"Thank you, I'll be right down." Steve said still giving a slightly disapproving look.

"I'll leave now, using the door." He said as he walked out, usually I would have snorted at this but it didn't seem like the day to. "Oh, mr stark seemed to have brought." Vision said turning around, when Steve asked who he replied simply "the secutery of state" before walking out the room. We all took a deep breath before heading to the briefing room together.

"Just five years ago, I was hit in the head in the middle of a shot in golf. He said miming a swing of a golf club. "Turns out it was the best round of my life because after 40 surgeries I was taught something that that 49 years in the army never did. Perspective. The world owes the avengers an unplayable debt, you have fought for us, risked your lives for us and although a great many people s e you as heroes some would prefer the word vigilantes." So that's were this was all going, probably something about control next.

"And what word would you us mr secutery ?" Natasha asked politely as we all waited for the answer.

"What about dangerous." Great, we really needed to hear that after today didn't we. I looked to see most of the team side eyeing slightly or looking down at the table.

"What els would you call a group of USA based enhanced that frequently ignore state law and inflict there will where every they want and quite frankly don't seem to care what they leave behind" ouch, that hurt. I felt angry at the same time, we did care and if you had seen us a few minutes ago you would realise this. Everyone s embed to take a small breath to relax slightly.

"New York, Washington, D.C.," each name came up followed by a video with screams of men, women and children. I just kept watching, ignoring the place names being said. Until it came to Germany. Wanda looked away and I closed my eyes, this was personal.

"Okay, that's enough." Steve said after a second or two. He noticed it as well, using our emotions against us.

"For the last three years you have gone with unlimited power. That's something we, the world, can't afford anymore." He said as he passed out a booklet." Then sokovia accords, approved by 117 countries state that the avengers will no longer be a private organisation but work under a panel only if and when the panel deems it necessary." Great was all I could think. What?

At this point every seemed to have questions but I couldn't keep up with. Wanda didn't say much either. Something about not retiring and Thor and banner. I was still thinking everything through.

Sam and Rodney were arguing as expected. Me and Sasha sat on a sofa oppersite Wanda and vision. Suddenly vision spoke.

"I have an equation" yeah this will clear it all up I thought sarcasticly. Sam said what I thought out loud as we all turned to listen "since iron man came out..." I stopped listening at this point. Some different opinions being thrown around, a lot. Me, Sasha and Wanda hardly said a word. It all stopped when Steve left.

I walked back to my room as I heard the news that Peggy Carter had died. That was why Steve left so suddenly, the whole group apart from me, Sasha, Wanda and vision was going to the funeral before certain members went to sigh the accords. I hardly slept that night.


	15. Chapter 15: house arrest and freedom

**So sorry I haven't updated in ages but I lost time and everything. Please can you review:) it menada the world to me:) that's for staying with my story**

Chapter 15: house arrest and freedom

Steve and most of the team left for the funeral and signing of the accords later that day. Me, Sasha and Wanda decided not to sign. It felt wrong to make it that quick, sudden. All the playing in emotions, trying to get us on there side. That's what I thought anyway. Wanda stayed anonymous and Sasha agreed with me. Vision stayed to, just to help us out I guess, or spend time with Wanda.

I sat in my room, reading. I wanted to make the most of potentially the last few days here. The music filled me quietly as I sat in thought, a world of my own. A knock came on my door. I got up and went to open it. Sasha came in. I noticed the worried look on her face. I closed the door just as she spoke.

"Have you seen the news?" She asked, grabbing the remote. Quickly the television was turned on. Wakanda, where the accords were being sighed. I stared at the scene with horror. The king of Wakanda was dead, others injured. Sasha took out her phone and relaxed slightly.

"Mums fine." She said quickly. That was a relief. I put my arm over her shoulder supportively. We sat there for a minute or two before Sasha spoke up again.

"I need to get out the building." She said standing up. I followed her out to see Wanda and vision cooking. I rolled my eyes and walked on.

"I don't know what's in this but it's not Paprika. I'm gonna go to the store, I'll be back in twenty minutes." Wanda said as she joined us. We went to walk out the door but were quickly stopped by vision.

"Alternatively we could order a pizza?" Vision said stopping me and Wanda from leaving. This seemed off to me.

"I need to get some fresh air." Sasha explained and with a heater vision let her go. I tried to follow but was stopped.

"Vision are you not letting me leave." I said, giving him a disproving look. I tried to step forward again but once again was stopped.

"It is a question of safety." He said looking down at the floor, then I knew something was up.

"We can protect ourselves." Wanda replied moving forward again. I followed her but vision only backed off slightly.

"Not yours." He said putting his arm out stopping Wanda. I suddenly realised what he had said. He was locking us up so we didn't hurt anyone. I could feel my blood beginning to boil. "Mr. Stark would like to avoid the possibility of another public incident." That helped a lot didn't it. I felt blood rushing through my body at top speeds. "Until the accords are on a more secure foundation."

"And what do you want?" Wanda asked, looking deep into his eyes. I rolled my eyes again at the two love birds.

"For people to see you as I do." He said not even glancing at me. He looked deeper into Wanda's eyes. At this point we both gave up. I went and sat down on the sofa with a sigh. Wanda and vision walked over to the window as an exploding happened outside. Vision left to check it out as I walked over. Someone came in the door and both of us through a kitchen knife.

"I guess I should have knocked." Clint said as he pushed the knives away easily. We turned round and I smiled.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Wanda said walking over. We were both surprised and slightly worried.

"Disappointing my other kids." He said as he took out to arrows and fired them at the wall. "We were supposed to be water skiing, cap needs our help, come on." Clint said grabbing mine and Wanda's hands. I rested in his should for a second before a voice was behind us.

"Clint" vision said as we stopped suddenly" you should not be here." He said as we turned around to face him.

"What I retire for five minutes and it all goes to hell." Clint said, looking at vision. Vision didn't seem to be backing down though.

"Please consider your actions." He said as he walked forward again.

"There considered." He said as the arrows caused a sort of electric current to attack vision. Clint turned to us "okay now we gotta go." He said before running towards the door. We just stayed put. He noticed and turned round before running back.

"You can go to high school." Clint said standing in front of us ." If you want to help then get of your ass." He said before vision broke free. Clint tried firing arrows but they went start through. The rest seemed like a blur. Soon vision had Clint in his grasp.

"I know I can't take you but they can." We both knew what to do, even though I was weaker without Sasha I could still use my powers.

"Vision, were leaving." Wanda said as her powers waved in a circle. Vision replied as me and Wanda combined our powers and soon took over vision. He was very deep in the ground when we left the building, we headed to the jet and found Sasha outside with some of our stuff and the others suits. We all piled in the jet and headed in our way.


	16. Chapter 16: civil war: the ant man

**Really sorry I haven't updated in well, ages. Everything has been so busy with Christmas and everything but here's the next chapter. Please please please review it means so much to me:)**

chapter:16:civil war: the ant man

Soon we left the jet and piled into a white van, Wanda in the front and me and Sasha in the back. We sat in silence for the first half an hour of the journey. There wasn't any windows so I hadn't got a clue where we were.

"Clint, where are we going?" I asked through the window that separated us, all of us were in normal clothing with our suits on underneath, ready for the obvious fight that was edging closer. We each had grabbed a few of our belongings, I had my picture of me, Sasha and the earth 1 firestorm, my picture of me and my sister, a picture of me and the other Barton's at Christmas and my notepad. They laid on my lap and I looked over to see Sasha holding a picture of her and her family. I could feel her sadness, a side effect of being firestorm is a connect between the two of us, feelings and knowing when the other is in danger even over a long distance.

"We need to pick up one more recruit before we head to cap, we're almost there." He said as Wanda looked behind at us for a second. Sasha didn't look up from the photo as she spoke with a sad tone, almost dream like.

"Mums going to be there, isn't she, fighting against us." It came out barely above a whisper. I loved closer and pulled her into a hug. Natasha was her mother and I understood that it would be hard. It would be like Clint fighting against me. For the next ten or so minutes we sat in silence, all of us deep in thought.

Suddenly the van stopped as Clint told us that we had arrive. "Stay here for now, I'll be back soon." He said before jumping out and heading towards a house, me and Sasha looked out of the door and waited for a few minutes until Clint returned with another man.

"This is Scott, Scott Lang, also know as the ant man." Clint said as he got back in the front of the van and Scott joined us in the back, he had his suit and a picture on his lap. I looked at it and saw a picture of a young girl in a pink dress and a crown, she seemed to be laughing. Scott was in the corner of the picture too.

"That's my girl, Cassie." He said when he noticed me looking at the picture. I took out my two pictures to show him. I hid the one of clients family discreetly, it wasn't my secret to tell after all.

"This one is me, Sasha and our friends from a different earth." I explained pointing at the first photo before placing it back on my lap. "This is one of me and my sister." I said pointing to it before placing it next to the other one "in Holly by the way, Holly Barton." I said, it felt slightly odd using that last name for the first time unofficially. I saw Clint look back with a slight smile for a second.

"This one is of me, mum and dad on my graduation from university." Sasha said showing the picture. "I'm Sasha, Sasha Romanoff." She used that name to keep her father safe and out of this... superhero business.

"Nice to meet you guys." Scott said almost like a giddy child, it was obvious he was exited and honestly I could blame him, being a hero and potentially turning into a avenger is very cool. We all talked for the rest of the journey and for what was the last time in a while we were all carefree, well almost. Sasha still held tightly to the photo.


	17. Chapter 17: civil war: consequences

**Hey so I haven't updated in ages, so sorry about that:) mostly I haven't cause no ones even reading this so i lost all motivation. I don't think I can give the fight scene enough credit so I cut it out but anyway be review as I'm despite to hear from you all:)**

chapter 17: conserquences

Once we got to the airport, Clint exited the truck and helped me and Wanda out, Scott following behind. The four of us met with the rest of the group. The adults were talking but I wasn't really listening. Sasha had walked away from the group and so I joined her, slipping away quietly to find her sitting on a grey staircase. She was staring at the picture, a small tear dropped had stained it, causing the ink to run slightly, looking almost like a small splatter of blood. She looked up as I approached, pushing her hair gently behind her ear as she smiled weakly. I sat by her gently, looming over her shoulder at the picture. Sasha sighed gently before laying on my shoulder. My head rested on hers and we sat there, the distance voices and the slight whistle of the wind was the only noise we could here. I watched two leaves dance on the pavement, twirling, jumping and leaping with elegance as I thought.

"Mums going to be there isn't she?" Sasha spoke softly, yet a distant crack which was barely noticeable could be heard. The only reason I registered it was put connection, emotional connection that is part of the firestorm connection. We sighed softly, breathing in harmony.

"Yeah" I replied with a nod, putting my arm around her shoulder to almost pull her into a hug, I had my family, Wanda, Clint. She didn't, her Mum was on the other team and I could feel her hurt, her almost betrayal "we have to fight on, Clint will understand and make sure we're not against her." I replied softly, holding her slightly shaking body close. We could have sat there forever, just me and her, talking and acting like normal teenagers, normal teenagers that had a bad day. For even amongst all this that's what we were, young girls, best friends. "Were in this together, Firestorm?" I half asked, almost as a reminder of what we were, to each other, to the world.

"Firestorm" she replied softly moving closer to my side, the wind blew the hair into our faces but neither of us dared to move it, to ruin this small moment of normality. I could feel a small tear dripping onto my shoulder and looked over, wiping her tear softly. She smiled weakly, a faint hope in her green eyes. Her mother was strong, clever and probably had this all planned anyway, she was the black widow after all and Sasha new all this better than anyone. But nothing was ever long lived. Sirens came blearing out from the speakers around. We got up and ran back to the group, joining in the back as if we had been there all along. It was about to begin.

...…...

The rest of the team were pushed into one van, me and Wanda into another. Sasha and I had not broken from firestorm get and for at least now it looked like they couldn't make us. We sat in the metal cages, thinking of escape until four men came into the room, two of them holding straight jackets. Wanda and I shared a short, almost terrified eye contact before we focused on the me in front of us. As if to torment us further, dispite our struggles we were injected. The world seemed to swirl and go fuzzy but I couldn't lose it. That lose of consciousness could thrust me and Sasha apart.

"You have to leave, if they hurt you.." I thought to her, a slight shiver falling down my spin. I couldn't do that to her, anything that hurt me would hurt her too. We had to separate, yes I would be weaker but at least my best friend would be safe.

"No, were firestorm, we do this together." The stubborn thought of Sasha replied, almost like and invisible hand on my shoulder. Yet it was all in my head. I sighed softly. Thinking about the blur that had just happened, we had lost and now we would pay the price, all of us would. I tried to regain a good look at what they were doing, at Wanda, at the world around me but I couldn't. My pulse quickened and by breathing too. I could hear my heart as if it had fallen out of my chest, boom boom, boom boom, boom boom. I could feel myself falling as if into a deep hole of nothingness. I couldn't. I felt like I was drowning, a huge weight had been placed on my chest before I was pushed in, deeper, deeper.

Voices came clearer, the calls of Wanda, the talking of strangers, people who wanted to test me, push me to my hardest, learn to control me.

"Us" Sasha corrected, I hadn't gone completely under then, me and Sasha hadn't split yet. I suddenly felt like I was trapped in a tiny cage. My arms tied to the sides, forcing my arms across my chest. I looked down to see it was true, the black jacket was covering me, haunting me like an unwanted hug. I tried to shake it off but was hit with a huge wave of pain.

"Electric shock, don't move." Sasha told me, fierce and yet gentle, commanding and yet supporting. I gulped gently before making one last move to be comfortable and looking towards Wanda. I was too alone to talk, to afraid to use my powers, two lost to even think about getting out. Only pain.

"You're not alone." Sasha reminded in my mind quietly but I couldn't shake my fear landscape, everyone laughing, the loneliness, the doubt that I was worth anything at all. I could almost hear the laughter around me, pulling me in like a predator with its prey. I gulped and sighed softly, trying to fight the dark side of my thoughts, trying to fight the darkness out and in. I lost track of time, of the bends and the curves, the turns and the stops. Eventually we got to a plane and was moved, reunited with the rest. I didn't dare look at them but o could almost hear they horror, there rage. But yet at the same time they were just muffled voices, the only voice I could hear that wasn't my own was Sasha's.

"I'm scared sash." I admitted quietly, looking up for a second to see the faces I knew looking over at me, angry and yet gentle. I closed my eyes for the trip but wasn't allowed to sleep, every time I got close I was pulled suddenly by a shock that I barely kept screams from forming in my mouth. I was deep in thought when it struck me. What if they hurt Sash, separating us "promise me that if they try force us apart you will leave before that happens." I whisper desperately, hopefully she would understand, agree with me. I could feel my heart pumping faster, it seemed to be pumping so hard that I was soon to get an electric shock. Sasha must have felt it too, the pain and feelings of one effects the other, a lot.

"Okay" she replied softly, her voice so soothing I melted into the wall, this caused me to get another shock, I would have rolled my eyes but that probably would have caused one too. "Won't do that again." She replied, I could feel her smiling in my head. I would have laughed if we were free but we weren't, we were trapped in a cage of horrors, of pain. My eyes could still see the others, they were all quiet for now but no doubt would be angry, talking furiously when we get to our destination. I sit still, paralysed, ridged. After all every shock hurts. I can see Wanda doing the same across from me. Soon we were judged in landing, causing another shock to run through my veins. We were there.


End file.
